


A Part of Nature

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: Flowers, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Nature, Outdoor Sex, Rain, Rain Sex, Real Soft Boys, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, X-Wing(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “People did this back on Alderaan,” Tycho explains lowly. “Still in private, of course, but there's no better way to be a part of nature. Nothing more natural...”





	A Part of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to anonymousblueberry on Tumblr who encouraged me and added the rain. :3

“This is terribly romantic,” Tycho says with a smile as he comes around his X-wing to join Wedge.

“Almost ridiculously so,” Wedge agrees and as he takes another look around. The two of them have landed in a secluded meadow surrounded on all sides by tall, dark trees and covered in lush green grass peppered with bright yellow sun-dew flowers. Then his eyes raise to the sky. “If only it didn't look like we were about to get wet.”

Tycho follows his gaze to the gray clouds rolling in over the meadow. “Probably just a snap shower,” he assures Wedge. “The briefing did say this planet was known for them.”

“I'd rather get out of here before it comes,” Wedge grouses, glancing down at his wrist chrono. “But that's not going to happen.” The rendezvous isn't for another two hours. Not that he should be complaining: the fact that he and Tycho were able to accomplish their part of the mission so easily and get back here early is something to be happy about.

“Hey.” Tycho lays an arms across his shoulders and leans close. “Relax, okay?”

Wedge is about to reply when a low rumble of thunder rolls across the land, and he shivers. He looks upward again. “Maybe-”

That's when the sky opens up, the air around them suddenly alive with rain, streaming down and hitting the pair of X-wings with constant little pattering sounds. Tycho tugs Wedge backwards under the near S-foil of his ship. He's laughing as he shakes water from his hair, the two of huddled together under the thin shelter from the rain, and Wedge can't help ducking forward to kiss him.

Tycho's blue eyes sparkle with the smile he gives him as he says, “Kissing in the rain? Romantic.”

“We're not technically in the rain under here,” Wedge points out, even as he leans in for another peck.

“Hmm.” Tycho looks like he may be considering remedying that situation, but then he changes his mind, dropping down and crawling toward the center of the X-wing's fuselage. “C'mere,” he says, reaching around the landing gear and tugging Wedge's wrist.

“What're you...?” Wedge asks, but follows. What wouldn't he follow Tycho into, really, and whatever he's up to here seems harmless enough.

At Tycho's lead, they arrange themselves, lying side by side beneath the ship, and there's just enough height and width to accommodate them as they stay mostly dry. On his back, Wedge gazes up at the titanium underbelly of the X-wing, the sound of rain not unpleasant in his ears. And it's still warm, too, which is nice. “I suppose this isn't such a bad way to kill a few hours,” he admits.

Tycho doesn't answer, and Wedge shifts, looks over at him, and finds him looking back, that gentle, fond smile he gets sometimes that makes Wedge blush. “What?”

“You.” Tycho slides closer, one arm around Wedge's waist. “Just...laying here kind of damp and relaxed, with the grass and the flowers.” His eyes crinkle happily as his free hand tousles Wedge's hair. “There's one just here by your head. Looks like you're wearing it.” Wedge moves to push it away, and Tycho gently stays his hand. “It looks nice. Like you're some kind of peaceful flower child.”

Wedge doesn't dwell on the words, just levers himself up far enough to kiss Tycho again, pulling him as close as he can, reveling in this beautiful moment they share.

He becomes aware after a few moments of Tycho's hand fiddling behind his back – specifically with the latch holding the life support box to his chest – and gives the other man a softly amused look. “Something you need there?”

“You,” Tycho says again, and his eyes are still that tender blue that has butterflies flapping in Wedge's stomach though this is far from their first time. Not that this particular setting is exactly common...

Wedge shifts, and together they manage to get him, then Tycho, partially undressed, while mostly staying dry. Wedge does manage to stick half of his face out into the downpour at one point, but Tycho near-instantly tugs him back and covers him with gentle kisses the immediately dissolve any discomfort.

Then they're easing closer together, on their sides facing each other, and Tycho takes them both in hand, strokes easy and loose as their breaths go louder in the wet air. He leans in to kiss Wedge again, light and lingering, then shifts to murmur in his ear. “People did this back on Alderaan,” he explains lowly. “Still in private, of course, but...” He shivers, edges even closer to Wedge, lips dragging across his cheek with every word. “There's no better way to be a part of nature. Nothing more natural...”

“You should have told me,” Wedge manages as he tangles a hand in Tycho's blond hair and pulls their mouths back together for a long moment. “I'd have given this to you sooner.”

Tycho makes a little noise at that, tightens and speeds his strokes in a way that has them both groaning, suddenly close, kissing hungry and open-mouthed. Wedge peaks first, orgasm shivering through him with a gasp against Tycho's lips before the other man follows, whispering Wedge's name as he comes, before they collapse together into the damp grass.

The sound of the rain fades back in, and Wedge can't help but smile, finding Tycho's hand and lacing their fingers together as he closes his eyes, committing this moment to memory.

“I love you,” Tycho says softly, and Wedge opens his eyes again, sees him smiling back in a way that makes Wedge's chest feel warm and full, and knows it's reflected on his own face.

He squeezes Tycho's fingers and draws them up to brush a soft kiss across his knuckles. “I love you, too.”

Tycho lays back in the grass, looking completely relaxed and at ease. Wedge wishes it was a look any of them could exhibit more often.

“You know,” the blond says suddenly, raising on his elbows and looking down at himself thoughtfully. “The rest of the squadron may have questions about these grass stains.”

Wedge throws an arm over his eyes and groans, but honestly, he wouldn't trade this day for anything.


End file.
